Paul Greyrat/Story
When Rudeus was about 3, Paul began teaching swordsmanship to his son while Rudeus was also being taught magic by Roxy. Few years later some time after Zenith revealed that she was pregnant, their maid Lilia also revealed she was pregnant with his child which caused some discord with the family. Rudeus' quick thinking prevented the family from falling apart and he ended up marrying Lilia as the second wife. After his daughters were born Paul saw just how dependent Sylphy was towards Rudeus and felt that it wasn't good for both kids' futures. So after talking to her father he knocked Rudeus out during a sparring match, almost losing in the process, and sent him over to his relatives to get a job as a tutor. 3 years after that he was caught up in the mana calamity and was transported with his daughter Norn. He spent his time in Milis country helping out refugees and searching for his family. Eventually he and Rudeus reunited and was initially happy to see him, but he ended up becoming angry with his son for his happy attitude when he was recounting what happened to him as well as neglecting to look for his missing mother. This angered Rudeus who threw out that he was fooling around with the women in his group. The two ended up getting into a serious fight which ended with Rudeus mounting his father and continuously punching him in the face. The fight was stopped by the arrival of Norn who demanded he stop bullying her father. After Rudeus left Paul went to go sulk in a bar where he met his friend Gisu. After listening to him, Paul was able to make amends with his son and the two departed on good terms with each other. Quite some time after Rudeus sent Lilia and Aisha to him, he is informed of Zenith's location. He made the decision to send his daughters to live with their brother so he could go save her and keep them out of danger, something Norn was against. After Paul and his group were having trouble rescuing Zenith, Gisu sent Rudeus a letter asking for help. When Rudeus and Elinalise showed up Paul was in a pathetic shape apparently distraught over what he did when he was under the influence of a succubus. He believed Rudeus was a dream at first but he snapped back to reality when Rudeus said he had a child on the way. He was surprised to hear that he married Sylphy and at how quickly the two arrived to them. After informing the two that Zenith was trapped in a labyrinth, they went down and was able to rescue Roxy who got caught in a teleportation trap sometime before Rudeus and Elinalise arrived. Eventually they discovered the room that Zenith was in. She was trapped inside a giant mana crystal being guarded by a hydra. After a lengthy fight they were able to kill the hydra, but Rudeus had lost his left hand and Paul was snapped in half as he tried to save his son from the hydra's final attack. Paul looked up at Rudeus with a relieved look on his face before he died. Rudeus took some of his belongings before he reluctantly burned his corpse. He took a piece of his bone and placed inside a burial urn he created. After returning home, Rudeus gave one of each of his things to his sisters and was intending to keep his armor for himself, but his amnesiac mute mother claimed it herself. Afterwords, he buried the urn in a cemetery which he goes to visit whenever he has some free time to talk about the things that's been happening around him and his family.